


match made in hell

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Strangers to Lovers, no dick pics were sent in the making of this fic, text fic elements, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Changbin thinks Minho needs to let loose and find someone. Minho thinks his best friend doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about.That is until Minho is forced on a dating app and accidentally superlikes the guy with the ugly hat.





	match made in hell

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the "sexting" tag this is really vanilla and nothing is explicit but it alludes to sex... maybe.
> 
> Technically the story starts before their birthdays which is why their profiles say 18/20. Minho’s birthday is mentioned later on but Jisung's isn't bc I couldn't find a good way to introduce it, sorry!
> 
> My sense of humor is awful and their tinder bios are lame bc I couldn't think of anything good.

Minho stirs awake— the sound of his doorknob turning is obnoxiously loud. He can make out Changbin’s voice from the other side of the door as his friend tries to break in.

Minho pulls the covers up higher as he tries hard to ignore the disturbance and go back to sleep.

“Wake up!” Changbin announces as he bursts through the door, flicking the light switch on.

Minho squints at the sudden intrusion of brightness. He badly wants to chuck a pillow at Changbin’s face but he’s also way too comfortable to actually dare to move. Keeping his eyes closed and ignoring Changbin will have to suffice for now.

“I know you’re awake, Minho. I saw your lips quirk up.” Changbin says, his feet shuffling towards Minho’s bed.

Minho groans, he’s never been one to be subtle. “Have I ever mentioned just how much I despise you, Changbin?”

“You’re being rude again but that just means that you’re really fond of me.” Changbin snickers, as if he’s so sure of that statement.

“Is there a reason you decided to interrupt my sleep on a Sunday?” Minho asks groggily, his eyes adjusting to the light.

“We have something important to do today,” Changbin states, sitting down next to Minho.

“It’s not laundry day yet,” Minho mutters confusedly. _What is Changbin on?_

“Not that, idiot. Today is the day we finally get you a life.” Changbin announces, excitement evident in his tone.

“What? I do have a life. You’re not making any sense.”

“I’m _finally_ going to help you get a love life.” Changbin wiggles his eyebrows and Minho can only gawk at his friend.

Minho groans, again. _Of course_, this is what his friend is going on about.

“I don’t need help in that department. I’m perfectly capable of finding someone on my own. Have you seen me? I’m irresistible.” He deadpans.

“No, you’re not. I think you need all the help you can get. When was the last time you even dated someone?”

Minho’s silence is all Changbin needs to continue conjuring his plan.

After a moment, Minho sighs, accepting his fate. “I don’t want you to set me up with one of your weird friends.”

“I wasn’t going to do that. I was thinking of having you join a dating app.” Changbin says, grinning from ear to ear.

“Why on earth would you think that’s a good idea?”

“Because you need to branch out and meet new people. You don’t even have to meet up with anybody but I want you to at least have the option. I just want you to be happy _plus_ dating is fun!”

“Please get out if you’re going to be a sap this early in the day.” Minho tries kicking Changbin off his bed but it’s to no avail since his friend has a death grip on the edge of the mattress, seemingly prepared for Minho to pull something like this.

“Whatever. So are you in?”

“I don’t think I really have any other choice.”

Minho would never admit this aloud but the thought of joining a dating app does sound kind of fun. He also knows if he didn’t agree Changbin’s constant nagging would eventually wear him down.

Changbin jumps off the bed and rejoices, ushering Minho to get ready and shower so he can start helping him curate the perfect dating profile.

Minho takes his sweet time getting ready, drying his hair and combing it away from his face, picking his favorite striped shirt in case Changbin wants him to take any selfies. Which seems likely since most of Minho’s pictures are distorted with his weird snow selfies.

Minho reluctantly hands over his phone _(after deleting anything he deems to be incriminating)_. Changbin goes through his gallery, trying to find the pictures that capture _“Minho’s essence of a human being,”_ whatever the hell that means.

They both agree on Minho’s default picture. It’s a few months old but he still looks about the same, only his black hair is slightly longer.

Minho’s hair is parted and the outfit looks preppy _(something he usually wouldn’t wear)_ but Changbin says being a “hot nerd” would make people swipe right.

What surprises Minho the most is when Changbin doesn’t protest on Minho wanting to choose a selfie where he’s used a filter.

“You don’t hate it?” Minho asks as Changbin picks a picture of Minho with a cat filter and pouty lips _(There’s a ridiculous amount to choose from)_.

“I actually think it would make a good conversation starter. It makes you look like a fun guy.”

“_I am_ a fun guy.”

“You’ve never dated and you go to bed by ten pm. This is why I’m setting up a profile for you. As much as I love you I really don’t want to keep hanging out with you.”

“Dickhead.” Minho sneers, jabbing Changbin in the chest.

Minho decides that he should be the one to come up with his bio. Changbin was leaning more on the cliche side with things like: “likes long walks on the beach” which is true _but_— people on tinder don’t need to know that, also it sounds stupid.

Minho just goes with the first thing that pops into his head; it’s more authentic this way.

Minho, 20

📍City of Angels

dancing cat dad

Once his profile is _finally_ completed _(it took them at least an hour to agree on everything)_ Changbin starts instructing Minho on how the app works. Swipe left if you’re not into them. Swipe right if you’re into them. It seems simple enough, even for a newbie like Minho. Changbin mentions something about a superlike function but Minho isn’t paying attention anymore.

“Can I play now?”

“This isn’t a game. We’re trying to find you your _soulmate_ or at least someone you can hook up with.

“Whatever. I want to see all the douchebags on this app.”

Minho hates to admit it but his friend was right. This is fun.

He immediately starts swiping left, no one really catches his attention. There’s an awful amount of people with really bad pictures and bios. Minho thinks they all need their own Changbin to curate the perfect dating profile.

One guy in particular almost makes Minho close the app. There’s an excessive amount of shirtless pics _(didn’t anyone tell him one is enough?)_ and admittedly the guy has nice wide shoulders but he also looks like he belongs on a bad reality show. Automatic swipe left.

Finally, after what seems like hours _(which actually end up being fifty-five minutes)_ Minho lands on a profile that catches his attention, right as his thumb decides to cramp up. He actually takes the time to read this one and scoffs. This guy sounds like an absolute ass.

Jisung, 18

📍5 miles away

I like the sweeter things in life

Admittedly the guys’ bio is short and sweet _(no pun intended)_ but he can’t say the same for the pictures.

And sure this guy is cute, his cheeks are chubby and his expressive brown eyes almost look like buttons— but he also looks like he’s trying too hard. The squinty eyes, lip bite, and stupid hat are all a dead giveaway for a fuck boy. Now Minho never uses this old and overused term in his day to day life but it’s certainly the only thing he can think of to describe this guy.

Minho is bored though and he’s having a good laugh going through the guy’s pictures.

When he lands on the sixth and final picture— his heart sputters, phone slipping out of his hands, landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

The guy— Jisung, has a _cat_ filter on.

Minho grimaces and hopes his temper glass did its job. He picks up the phone from the floor and there’s no crack in sight but the screen changed; there’s a blue star and both of their profile pictures are showing.

And _oh fuck._

He used his free superlike on the guy with the stupid hat.

“Changbin!” Minho yells at his friend to come over, panic rising in his chest.

“Yes?” Changbin pokes his head out of the kitchen, “What’s wrong?”

“What does it mean when you superlike someone?” Minho asks, turning his phone in Changbin’s direction.

“It means you both want to get into each other’s pants’.”

“Can you please be serious for one second!”

Changbin rolls his eyes, walking towards Minho and taking the phone from him. “Fine. When you superlike someone it’s basically telling them that you’re _really_ into them. What happened to not wanting to take this seriously?

“I swear it was an accident.”

“I guess you can call it a Freudian slip,” Changbin says bemusedly at the situation Minho is in now.

“You’re not funny!”

“Yes, I am! Now go talk to your loverboy and leave me alone. I already did my part”

Once Changbin disappears into the kitchen again; Minho locks his phone and sets it screen down on the coffee table, petrified. He didn’t plan on actually swiping right on anyone, let alone superliking them.

It doesn’t take that long for his phone to vibrate which sends Minho jumping in his seat.

**TINDER**  
_Han-ji has sent you a message ;)_

_Please don’t be a dick pic. Please don’t be a dick pic._ Minho repeats in his head, almost like a mantra. The last thing Minho wants is to receive is unsolicited dick pics.

**han-ji:**  
[image attached]  
Hi

Minho’s heart practically stops when he opens the message.

There’s a cat lying on Jisung’s lap, his thighs are visible in the picture. They’re tiny— and perfectly tan, the dim lighting almost makes it look like dark honey. Minho can’t help but think they look soft and pliable.

Maybe this is worse than a badly angled dick pic.

The picture only manages to slightly turn Minho on— but also miss home because he hasn’t seen his own cats in ages.

**lee-min:**  
What is the cuties’ name?

**han-ji:**  
Mine??  
It’s Jisung!

**lee-min:**  
I meant the cat…

**han-ji:**  
Right  
My bad lol  
His name is jewel! He’s the neighborhood stray^^

**lee-min:**  
He’s so cute (*´ー`)

**han-ji:**  
You think so?  
He’s kind of a grouchy old man

**lee-min:**  
It just means he has character

**han-ji:**  
Can I see your cats?

**lee-min:**  
How do you know I have cats?

**han-ji:**  
Your bio literally says “cat dad”...

**lee-min:**  
Right, sorry I’m new to this  
Of course, you can see them

**han-ji:**  
No worries!  
This is also my first time on an app like this lol

**lee-min:**  
[image attached]  
These are my babies

**han-ji:**  
YOU HAVE THREE OF THEM??  
Woah  
You’re so lucky  
What are their names?

**lee-min:**  
Soonie, Doongie, and Dori!

**han-ji:**  
That’s so cute!  
Do you have a favorite?

**lee-min:**  
It’s Soonie (but don’t tell the others)  
I’ve had her the longest

**han-ji:**  
Your secret is safe with me!

“Why are you smiling so hard?”

“Huh? What?” Minho’s face flushes at getting caught. Changbin will never let him live down enjoying talking to someone on tinder after Minho acted like he wasn't going to take it seriously.

“Wait, are you actually talking to the person you accidentally superliked?” Changbin exclaims, before starting again, “I can’t believe it hasn’t even been a day since you’ve joined the app and you already found the _one_.”

“Shut up, you asshole. Isn’t that the whole point of this? To find someone I like and talk to them?”

“Can I see what he looks like?” Changbin asks as he tries to peek at Minho’s phone from behind the couch.

Minho reluctantly passes Changbin his phone. His friend looks amused as he goes through Jisung’s pictures.

“He’s cute— also kind of hot. Definitely your type.” Changbin whistles.

Minho just shakes his head. _What mess did he get himself into?_

“Here,” Changbin gives Minho his phone back. “Your lover is calling.”

**han-ji:**  
Can I ask what made you join the app?  
Sorry I’m just really curious

**lee-min:**  
My friend said I was boring and needed to date someone  
What about you?

**han-ji:**  
I thought it would be an interesting place to meet new people and make new friends!  
Maybe get my dick sucked in the process

Minho stares at the message. Jisung is bold and he’s not sure how to feel about that.

**lee-min:**  
And is it?

**han-ji:**  
I’m starting to think it might be  
So Minho, what do you do?

**lee-min:**  
I dance

**han-ji:**  
Woah that’s so cool  
You any good?

**lee-min:**  
I’m actually really good

**han-ji:**  
Your confidence is sexy

**lee-min:**  
Thanks?  
So what do you do?

**han-ji:**  
I rap

**lee-min:**  
Oh no  
You’re going to send me your soundcloud link aren’t you

**han-ji:**  
_www.soundcloud.com/jone_  
:]

**lee-min:**  
I can’t believe of all the people I had to swipe right on it just had to be a soundcloud rapper

**han-ji:**  
Hey!  
You should listen if you want I’m actually quite good

**lee-min:**  
Now, who’s the confident one?

**han-ji:**  
I learned from the best!  
Oh god I lost track of time I have to get ready for my shift soon  
I’ll talk to you later, yeah?

**lee-min:**  
Sure  
Have fun at work  
Don’t break anything

**han-ji:**  
Hey! What makes you say that?

**lee-min:**  
You just look like the type

**han-ji:**  
You’re funny (and right)  
Goodbye Minho

**lee-min:**  
Goodbye Jisung

—

**han-ji:**  
I’m back!  
Work and shitty costumers can suck my dick  
I hope you didn’t miss me that much!

**lee-min:**  
HA you’re funny  
I’ve been binge-watching a drama during your absence

**han-ji:**  
Anything good?

**lee-min:**  
I like it  
Have you heard of the beauty inside?

**han-ji:**  
YES  
I love that one

_Finally_, a kindred spirit.

**han-ji:**  
From your profile alone I wouldn’t deem you for a softie

**lee-min:**  
I have a lot of sides to me

**han-ji:**  
I wanna discover all of them  
That’s if you let me

**lee-min:**  
Okay

Minho spends most of his night texting Jisung, almost forgetting to eat dinner until Changbin knocks on his door saying their food has been delivered.

**han-ji:**  
Goodnight Minho!  
Thank you for being the most interesting person on this app (and for not sending me pics of your dick)  
I didn’t think you’d match with me bc you’re like really pretty  
And definitely out of my league. I'm rambling now, sorry

**lee-min:**  
Goodnight Jisung :)  
Tty tomorrow

Minho thinks its best to keep that swiping right on Jisung was a mistake. Something tells him that the younger male wouldn’t want to hear that. He’s also starting to think it was the best mistake he’s ever made.

—

**han-ji:**  
Hey

**lee-min:**  
Hey yourself

**han-ji:**  
I was wondering if it’d be okay to get your number?

**lee-min:**  
Oh

**han-ji:**  
You don’t have to ofc  
I thought it would be nice to talk outside of this app but if you’re not comfortable with it, I completely understand!

**lee-min:**  
No, it’s okay I’ll gladly give you my number  
I have to go to practice now though  
But text me and I’ll get back to you afterward!

**han-ji:**  
Thank you! and okay  
Break a leg :]

It’s been a few days since they’ve started talking and it’s been nonstop. Minho is sure by this point he’s talked to Jisung more than his own roommate. He’s grateful that Jisung is really good at making their conversations flow well and _initiating them._

**Unknown Number:**  
[image attached]  
Look at what I saw at the store today.  
Do you think it’s cute?  
Also, this is Jisung

**Minho:**  
Hey! Sorry for the late response my phone died after practice and I had to run home

**Jisung:**  
No worries!  
It’s not like I was waiting by my phone for your response

**Minho:**  
Did you miss me that much? I’m flattered  
Also, did you buy that???

**Jisung:**  
Yeah  
Wanna see?

**Minho:**  
Sure

**Jisung:**  
[image attached]  
What do you think?

Minho falters for a second. The shirt shows off Jisung’s toned stomach and his _tiny_ waist. Minho wonders what it would be like to wrap his hands around Jisung.

**Minho:**  
You look nice

**Jisung:**  
You know  
You’ve never sent me pictures before

**Minho:**  
Oh really?

**Jisung:**  
Maybe you should change that

Minho groans into his pillow this is all getting to be too much— but it also excites the fuck out of him.

He quickly runs into the bathroom and peels off his shirt— making sure the bathroom is seemingly clean and everything is in place before he starts snapping a few pictures in front of the mirror, trying out different poses.

Minho plops himself on the bathroom counter after his photoshoot is done so he can inspect the dozens of pictures he took. Most of them turned out bad— his eyes are closed in some and worse of all: his lip bite makes him look awkward and not like himself.

He finally settles on one semi-decent picture. It’s a bit blurry but it’s also the least embarrassing one. His stomach is flexed just right and the scar on his stomach isn’t that visible. The lip bite is subtle enough and Minho thinks he looks really hot._ Hopefully, Jisung thinks the same._

**Minho:**  
[image attached]

**Jisung:**  
I hate hot people  
How do you do that???????

**Minho:**  
Genetics?  
Your turn

**Jisung:**  
My turn to what?

**Minho:**  
Send a pic

**Jisung:**  
I already sent one tho

**Minho:**  
Not with your face tho  
What if you’re a catfish??

**Jisung:**  
You’d really think I’d be a catfish?  
You offend me, Minho

**Minho:**  
There’s only one way to find out…

**Jisung:**  
[image attached]

Okay, Minho really wasn’t expecting _that_. The picture is angled down and Jisung is still wearing the same shirt except now— Minho’s name is written on his stomach with what seems to be like permanent marker.

Jisung still didn’t include his face.

**Minho:**  
You’re a brat

**Jisung:**  
Are you really going to complain?

**Minho:**  
Have fun washing that off

**Jisung:**  
Fuck

—

**Jisung:**  
[image attached]  
I see the appeal of these filters now...

**Minho:**  
See!!!  
I told you they were fun  
[video attached]  
This is my favorite one

**Jisung:**  
I’m scared  
And dizzy  
Why are there so many of you

**Minho:**  
One Minho Lee is simply not enough

**Jisung:**  
I beg to differ…

—

**Jisung:**  
[video attached]  
[image attached]  
You every time I call you baby  
[video attached]

**Minho:**  
Wtf why are you awake

**Jisung:**  
Couldn’t sleep  
Why are YOU awake?

**Minho:**  
So you’re sending me funny videos instead?  
Got up to pee and heard my phone keep going off

**Jisung:**  
I wanted to talk to you but I didn’t expect you to reply at the ass crack of dawn

**Minho:**  
Well I’m here now  
Wanna talk?

**Jisung:**  
Yeah

**Minho:**  
What’s on your mind?

**Jisung:**  
I have an audition this weekend and I’m just scared I’m going to fuck it up  
I’m always so sure of myself so I don’t know why I’m doubting myself  
Ahhh this is so stupid feel free to ignore me

**Minho:**  
Your feelings are valid and definitely not stupid. It’s completely normal to be nervous for something so important  
But I know you’re going to do amazing! I’m sure of that much

**Jisung:**  
Thank you :(  
You’re the sweetest

**Minho:**  
Attachment: Voice Memo

**Jisung:**  
Wtf why are your sheets rustling  
Are you….?

**Minho:**  
Do you think about anything else?

**Jisung:**  
Okay sorry let me keep listening

_[Jisung kept your voice memo]_

**Jisung:**  
Minho :((((

**Minho:**  
Get some rest, okay?

**Jisung:**  
Okay  
Thanks again for staying up and talking to me ♡3♡

**Minho:**  
Anytime! 🌝

—

“How’s it going with your dating app boyfriend?” Changbin asks one day over brunch, the question takes Minho by surprise.

“He’s not my boyfriend and I deleted tinder.”

“What? Why?” Changbin asks, surprise evident in his tone.

Minho shrugs, “I didn’t need it anymore.”

“Wow. Okay.” Changbin says with a mouthful of eggs, trying to process what Minho just said. “That must mean things with the hat guy must be good _or_ you ghosted him? Which one is it?”

“I didn’t ghost him that would be rude.”

“Good. So how are things going between you two?”

Minho shrugs, diverting his attention back to the food in front of him. “Talking to him has been nice, for what it is.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know. It’s just nice— he’s nice.” Changbin nods his head, nibbling at his food again.

“Have you met up with him yet?”

“No,”

“What? Why not? What if he’s catfishing you?”

“I don’t want to be the first one to bring up the possibility of meeting up and he’s not catfishing me.”

“How can you be so sure of that? I would really prefer to not have to call MTV...” Changbin trails off as their cute waiter passes by their table, stopping to ask if everything is fine.

“It’s been _months_. Do you think I would talk to someone for this long without verifying that it’s really them? We send each other pictures all the time.”

And with that Changbin snaps out of his stupor. “Minho Lee! Are you sending pictures of your penis to strangers on the internet? You know there’s another app specifically made for that, right?”

“Could you be any louder you asshole?”

“Oh. Sorry.” Changbin whispers. “He must be special if you’re sending pictures of your penis.”

Minho kicks Changbin under the table.

“I can’t believe you think I’d be the type to willingly send a dick pic. It’s like you don’t even know who I am anymore.”

“People do crazy things when they’re in love.”

“I’m not— I’m not in love Changbin.” Minho stutters out, embarrassingly and the shit-eating grin on Changbin’s face really isn’t helping him regain his composure.

“You sure about that?”

“I swear I’ll kill you and right in front of the waiter you keep creepily staring at.”

“Whatever,” Changbin smirks, taking a swig of his orange juice.

“It’s just— I’ve never felt so at ease when talking to someone.”

“There you go. Was that so hard? Jisung is going to like you for being so vulnerable.”

Minho throws one of his blueberries at Changbin, it ricochets off his forehead as their waiter passes by to attend a nearby table. Changbin is fuming and Minho feels triumphant.

They finish their meal in relative silence. The waiter (Minho later finds out his name is Hyunjin) comes by and chats with Changbin. His friend is shameless so Minho excuses himself to use the restroom so he doesn’t have to witness Changbin’s awful attempt at flirting.

When Minho comes back Changbin is by himself, laughing as he’s scrolling down his phone.

Minho feels up his front pocket and notices that something is missing— and now that he’s closer to the table he can see that phone in Changbin’s hand is not his own.

“How the fuck did you unlock my phone?”

“You’re passcode is your parent’s anniversary date. You’re very predictable.”

“What did you see?” Minho demands.

“I swear I didn’t see anything! Your phone buzzed a few times and I unlocked it to see who it was since it seemed urgent.” Changbin says earnestly, locking the phone and giving it back to Minho who yanks it forcefully, obviously mortified. _There’s a lot of things Changbin could have seen._

“I swear I’m going to kill you.”

Changbin holds up his hands in mock surrender, “I didn’t see anything bad! I swear!” After a moment, Changbin adds, “Your boyfriend is cute, by the way.”

Minho looks up from his phone, his eyes daring to bulge out of his head. He just hopes Jisung didn’t send anything stupid.

Minho opens his messages and clicks on Jisung’s icon, greeted by a bunch of new messages.

**Jisung:**  
Minho  
It’s almost Halloween!! and your birthday too ofc  
But Halloween!!  
[image attached]  
LOOK!!!!

Minho rejoices that the picture isn’t of Jisung’s erect penis or one of the seemingly sexy pictures he likes to send Minho every once in a while. Instead, it’s a selfie of Jisung in devil horns, his mouth is wide open in excitement.

Minho shouldn’t find a grown man excited about a Halloween costume _(of all things)_ so endearing. He can’t help but find everything Jisung does is cute and makes his chest flutter.

**Minho:**  
What are you 5???  
If you go trick or treating no one is gonna give you candy  
Actually you might pass for one  
Enjoy your candy, baby

**Jisung:**  
FUCK YOU  
And to think I was going to show you my matching tail

**Minho:**  
Tail?

**Jisung:**  
You know cuz I’m the devil

“I can’t believe you were taking sexy selfies in our shared restroom. I’m going to have to clean it with bleach when we get home.” Changbin teases as he gets up from the table.

“I thought you said you didn’t see anything!” Minho almost screams, face flushing a deep shade of red.

“That’s all I saw I swear. I don’t want to see what kind of freaky pictures you two send each other.”

Minho shoves Changbin as they make their way out of the restaurant.

**Minho:**  
So  
Can I see your tail?

**Jisung:**  
[image attached]

**Minho:**  
Cute

Minho pockets his cellphone as he starts his car, ignoring Changbin’s judging glare.

**Minho:**  
I went to this really nice cafe with Changbin today  
You should try it!  
[image attached]  
Thought of you when I ordered the blueberry pancakes btw… they were out of this world

**Jisung:**  
I guess you’re just going to have to take me one day haha  
Just kidding!

**Jisung:**  
Wait I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable :(

It takes Minho awhile to think of a response. Of course, he’s thought of meeting Jisung and all the ways he can fuck it up and make Jisung never want to talk to him again.

**Minho:**  
No, it’s okay you didn’t make me uncomfortable  
It’s just  
If I ask you on a date, will you bring the cat in your profile picture?

**Jisung:**  
Oh, Minho!  
I thought you’d never ask!  
Wait  
What cat?

Minho chuckles as he climbs into bed, clutching his phone close to his chest, with the promise of finally being able to see Jisung soon.

The next day Minho wakes up to several new messages, all from Jisung.

**Jisung:**  
So you wanna date me  
Cool cool cool cool  
I’ve been waiting to see if you would finally ask me...

**Minho:**  
I don’t wanna date you anymore

**Jisung:**  
Too bad!  
You’re stuck with me (~ ￣³￣)~

**Minho:**  
Also  
Why didn’t you ever ask me first?

**Jisung:**  
I don’t know  
I guess I just don’t like making the first move  
I also didn’t want to ruin things between us

**Minho:**  
Oh?  
Nice to know :)  
(I don’t think you could ever ruin whatever it is we have)

**Jisung:**  
🙄🥰

**Minho:**  
Are you free next Saturday?

**Jisung:**  
I always am for you 😚

**Minho:**  
It’s a date then :]

—

“Don’t be nervous! You look really cute, Minho!” Changbin says gently, trying to calm down his nervous friend as he pushes Minho towards the front of the building. It’s the same cafe where he and Changbin got brunch a few days ago.

“I’m not nervous,” Minho insists under his breath. “I also don’t need a chaperone for my date.”

“I’ll leave once I see you _actually_ go inside.”

“Do you really think I would run away and stand up Jisung?” Minho turns around to face his friend, cheeks tinted pink.

“Well, I don’t see you going inside!” Changbin gestures and Minho grimaces, it’s now or never.

Minho feels cemented to his spot. He can see Jisung from here, seated in a booth wearing an oversized gray sweatshirt and sipping on what Minho is sure is hot chocolate (Jisung’s favorite drink).

“Stop staring at him you creep! Go inside before he spots you.”

Minho groans and with one final push from Changbin, Minho finally enters and makes his way towards Jisung.

Jisung looks up instantly, flashing Minho a small tentative smile the entire time.

“Hey,” Jisung starts, batting his long lashes at Minho.

“Hi,” Minho says, a little breathless. He doesn’t know how Jisung can be this pretty. His pictures really don’t do him any justice.

“Wanna sit?” Jisung asks as he scoots over in the seat to make room for Minho. Minho nods and plops down, taking a peek at Jisung who only looks at him in awe.

“What’s in the bag?”

“Oh.” Minho almost forgot about the bag. He feels oddly self-conscious now that he’s under Jisung’s gaze. “I thought it would be weird to show up here empty-handed so I brought something for you.”

“You really shouldn’t have! It’s your birthday I should be the one getting you something.” Jisung pouts cutely as Minho hands him the bag.

“What’d you get me?”

“Why don’t you just open it and see?”

Jisung shoots him a glare and Minho bites back his laugh. He shouldn’t enjoy teasing the younger male this much.

Jisung gets out the succulent from the bag and stares at it; his mouth forming a cute ‘O’ shape.

“Thank you!” Jisung turns to Minho, hugging him. Minho shouldn’t be surprised that Jisung smells like every typical male cologne but it’s also strangely comforting.

From up close Minho can see the faintest scar in the middle of Jisung’s forehead. Minho finds himself reaching up to touch it but is interrupted by the waiter introducing themselves. Minho awkwardly retreats his hand as Jisung looks up at him and then back down to the menu in front of him, his chubby cheeks stained red.

Jisung orders the blueberry cream cheese pancakes and Minho decides on getting an omelet.

Jisung shimmies in his seat once he takes a bite from the stack of pancakes and _god_— it’s one of the most endearing things Minho has ever had the pleasure of witnessing

They eat in amicable silence which Minho finds comforting but also unsettling.

Minho nearly forgets that this is not a reunion but a first meeting.

Being with Jisung shouldn’t be this comfortable. It shouldn’t feel like he’s catching up with an old friend he hasn’t seen in a few years. But it does and Minho isn’t sure what to make of it.

“Can I ask you something?” Minho speaks up after a few minutes of contemplating.

“Sure,” Jisung responds between bites, he’s still too immersed in his food that he hasn’t noticed how fidgety Minho is.

“Why aren’t you being your usual chatterbox self?” Minho asks, genuinely curious.

“I don’t know. I just want to enjoy your presence and I don’t want to say anything stupid.” Jisung says, sincerely.

“Me too. I was just hoping the silence wasn’t awkward for you.” Minho finds Jisung’s hand under the table, giving it an experimental squeeze.

“I can assure you it’s not! I just want to enjoy your presence. It’s nice being able to just sit with you and not have to fill the silence.”

Minho smiles, softly, and the pair settle back into their comfortable silence. Jisung occasionally steals some of the food from Minho’s plate, who doesn’t bother to put up a fight anymore.

Jisung slumps back against the seat and pats his stomach, cutely. “I’m stuffed! This place is amazing. How did you find it again?”

“When I have the time I like to check out local restaurants by myself— sometimes with Changbin too if I can’t get rid of him.” Jisung laughs at that.

Minho rests his hand on Jisung’s jean-clad knee, caressing it absentmindedly.

“That feels nice,” Jisung lets out a small noise of content, eyes fluttering open to face Minho.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“_Yes_,”

The walk to Jisung’s apartment isn’t that long. Minho recognizes the building, probably having passed by it during his early morning runs around the neighborhood

Jisung leads them to the elevator and intertwines their hands together. His hands are soft and just a tad clammy.

“I can’t believe how close we live to each other.”

“I know and to think we met on tinder of all places.” Jisung laughs against Minho’s shoulder.

Minho uses the opportunity to run his hands through Jisung’s soft hair.

The elevator door opens to Jisung’s floor but neither makes a move to get off, too lost in their own little world.

“I really like you,” Jisung says, voice muffled by being pressed against Minho.

“You mean you superlike me?” Minho says, a smug grin on his face.

Jisung huffs, annoyed as he gets off of Minho’s shoulder, playfully hitting him in the chest.

“You’re the worst! Even in real life!”

Jisung is cute when he’s embarrassed.

“I like you too, now let’s get out of here so I can kiss the fuck out of you,” Minho says, voice rough, feigning confidence right as the elevator door is about to close.

“I would very much like that.” Jisung nods eagerly, biting his lips as they both get off and stumble towards Jisung’s door.

Minho presses his lips against Jisung’s, moving them softly as Jisung leads them inside the apartment, shutting the door with a kick.

Minho is eager and his hands are all over Jisung’s tiny body before sliding his hands inside Jisung’s sweatshirt, gripping his bare waist as he pulls Jisung’s hips flush against his own.

Minho makes a noise of content and Jisung uses the opportunity to lick into Minho’s mouth tentatively.

“I have something to tell you,” Minho whispers against Jisung’s mouth as they separate for air, flinging his flannel across the room.

“What is it?”

“I didn’t mean to swipe right on you or anyone. My finger slipped and now—“

“And now three months later you’re still talking to me and I assume we’re about to have sex, so.” Jisung chuckles, wiping at his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “It’s fine.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No? Why would I be.”

“Maybe because I lied…” Minho trails off as Jisung wraps his arms around his neck, bringing their faces closer together.

“I really don’t care because despite your so-called mistake you’re still here with me.” Jisung presses a kiss to Minho’s forehead.

  
“Now let me give you your birthday present.”

—

The next day Minho makes the walk of shame to his apartment, having left a needy Jisung in bed with the promise of seeing each other again soon.

Minho is sure Changbin noticed he hadn’t come home last night and he braces himself for the teasing that is about to begin.

“How’d it go with Jisung?” Changbin comments from their shared couch, his back is still to Minho, busy watching something on tv.

“Well if you must know I got the best dicking down of my _life_,” Minho says nonchalantly.

“You’re the fucking worst.” Changbin screeches, aiming one of his slippers to Minho’s head, ultimately missing.

Minho ducks, running towards his room, phone vibrating just on time.

**Jisung:**  
You up for another date?

**Minho:**  
Always, if it’s with you

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://twitter.com/hansweet914/status/1190197676672999424) is a visual aid I made for this fic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
